In cold regions, various kinds of heating arrangements are used. For example, a heating arrangement is used for heating a floor area, such as a floor or stairs of buildings and transportation means, which are exposed to very cold and icy weather conditions. Generally, such heating arrangement includes heating cables arranged in the form of loops and encapsulated with protective layers for being placed under floor area. In use, the heating arrangement is electrically coupled to an electrical power source for allowing electricity to pass though the heating cables for warming the floor area.
Typically, for implementing such heating arrangement, heating cables are embedded in a floor area. For example, in case of buildings, the heating cables are embedded in a material (for example concrete) below final finished floor. Thereafter, the heating cables (embedded in the concrete) are covered with a protective layer to form the final finished floor. Therefore, installing such heating arrangement is a complex and costly procedure. Also, maintenance (or repairing) of such heating arrangement is equally complex and costly procedure. For example, to replace a damaged (or broken) heating cable, the floor area needs to be broken and made again. Similarly, if such heating arrangements are used with other floor areas, such as in decks of ships, docks or train platforms, the process of installing and maintaining such heating arrangements remain same.
Therefore, in light of the foregoing discussion, there exists a need to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks of the conventional heating arrangement.